


Speeding

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Barebacking, Car Sex, Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Police, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Sebastian is heading home from work, taking a shortcut along a dark and lonely road where it would usually be perfectly safe to put the pedal down and stretch the speed limit a little.But tonight he's surprised to find a car following behind him. A car coming up fast. A car with flashing blue lights.





	Speeding

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a tough start to the writing year, but there's nothing like a bit of smut to shake the cobwebs loose, right? All thanks to the wonderful supportive people who have helped in all sorts of ways. Much love. <3

The road home from work always felt shorter than the drive to it. A catchy song started up on the radio and despite the darkness of the country road, Sebastian put his foot down a little harder on the accelerator, humming along to the chorus. While the lack of streetlamps might have worried someone who was driving there for the first time, Sebastian had driven this road many, many times before, and he felt perfectly comfortable inside the nice warm car.

He’d been driving along for a while and was just coming over a little crest when he realized there was another car behind him. Someone else using the smaller road as a shortcut probably, he thought. Going just a little further though, the car behind started to worry him. It was getting closer and it would be pretty hard for him to let someone past him here; the road was pretty narrow, and there weren’t many pockets where he could pull aside. The car kept getting closer though.

“Fuck’s sake,” Sebastian muttered, glancing at the approaching headlights in the rear view mirror again. He sped up a little more, thinking he’d have to find a pocket to let this maniac pass, but the next time he looked in the mirror his breath hitched and he nearly slammed his foot down on the brake in surprise.

Flashing blue lights.

 

Slowing the car to a more reasonable speed he found a pocket not too far down the road and pulled over, killing the engine. His palms were sweaty as he gripped the wheel tight, and his heart was in his throat. Fuck. He was going to get a ticket, and considering he’d sped up _even more_ with a cop right behind him it was probably going to be a pretty hefty one. While he was expecting it, the tap on the glass still made him jump, and he hurried to wind his window down. Cool air spilled into the car and he shivered.

“Going a _bit_ fast, don’t you think?” the policeman said in greeting. Sebastian looked up, but the policeman was shining his flashlight down into Seb’s face, so he couldn’t see him very well.

“I know officer, and I’m very sorry, but...”

“License and registration,” the officer cut him off. Sebastian flipped the interior lights on and reached for the glove box. When he’d handed the registration over, he shifted in his seat to get his wallet out of his pocket.

The flashlight moved from his driver’s license to his face and back again, and now that the interior lights were on he could see more of the cop that had pulled him over. He towered above Seb and felt even taller from the driver’s seat, since Seb was forced to look up at him. The officer had a very strong jaw and a chin like cartoon superheroes. Above the edge of the car door he saw a surprisingly slim waist and the policeman’s utility belt and looked away on reflex when he saw the gun, safely holstered, but still there.

“You haven’t been drinking, have you?”

Sebastian looked up quickly. The policeman gave his license and registration back, but now he was holding the flashlight down so Seb wasn’t as blinded.

“No sir.”

The light glittered over the badge on the officer’s chest. He took out a ticket book and when he folded the front page up Sebastian saw a white piece of tape with “Webber” written on it in black marker.

“So why were you in such a hurry?”

“I saw the lights coming up behind me and I thought you were someone wanting to you know get past and...” he bit his lip to stop himself rambling on. He’d always kind of liked men in uniform, but actually meeting police officers never failed to make him nervous.

“And you thought you were going to have a little race on your hands?” the policeman said, sounding kind of amused. He looked at Sebastian with a little smile, tapping his pen against the ticket book. It was so quiet around them each tap was like a hit on a snare drum, sharp and definite. Then suddenly, he started writing again.

“Look, mate, I’m gonna do you a really big favor here and let you off the breathalyzer, but I’ve got to fine you for the speeding, there’s no getting around that.”

The scraping of pen against paper was the only sound again, and Sebastian bit his lip harder, squeezing his grip on the steering wheel tight.

“Is there...” he swallowed. Now or never. “Is there no getting around that... _at all_? Is there _anything_ I can do about it?” He hoped he sounded suggestive enough that it’d be clear what he meant without further details. Officer Webber’s gaze slowly left the ticket he was writing, the pen suspended above the paper.

The seconds of silence felt like an eternity.

“Maybe you’d better step out here and explain yourself,” he finally said, taking a step back and opening the door so Sebastian could step out of the car.

The headlights from the other car were the only lights now, making everything where they were standing look stark and bare while compact darkness pressed in from where the lights didn’t reach. Their shadows stretched far down the road and Seb kept his head down, a few crickets and the occasional call of a nocturnal bird accompanying the crunching of his trainers as he walked slowly to the back of his own car.

“Alright, so...”

Seb turned around when Officer Webber spoke and had to take a little step back. He was a lot closer than Seb had first thought, and now that they were both standing the height difference made him feel kind of small. The officer turned the flashlight off and hung it back in his belt.

“Care to tell me what you’re trying to pull here, mate?”

“I...” Seb bit his lip and moved a little closer, focusing on looking at the policeman’s face for any kind of reaction. “I really don’t want a ticket... so is there anything I can do?” He licked his lips and glanced down, pleased to find the officer giving him a curious look when he looked up again. It was still and quiet; they had only the crickets and the darkness for an audience.

“Anything at all,” Seb clarified, braving another step forward, right into the officer’s space. There was silence between them again.

 

“You have something in mind then?” His voice was lower now, breathier, and had there been anything louder than the night around them Sebastian might not have heard. Now even his last step forward was loud, the gravel under his feet, the slight rustle of his clothes, he thought they must both be holding their breaths since he was sure to have heard it otherwise. There was no point in wasting any time, so Seb simply reached out and slid his fingers along the zipper in the cop’s pants.

“Anything you want,” he whispered.

Officer Webber gave a little jolt as Seb’s fingers trailed along the hardness he could already feel beneath the fabric. He let him stroke him for a little while, but when Seb went to open the belt, he put his hand down to stop him.

“Get on your knees.”

His voice was still husky but firm, determined. Sebastian hesitated but then did as he was told, carefully trying to maneuver so the gravel wouldn’t hurt his legs.

“You go for any of the gear and there’ll be hell to pay, mate,” Webber warned, pulling his zipper down and getting his cock out with some difficulty. When he managed he took a relieved breath, stroking himself slowly a couple of times. “Go on,” he said, moving closer.

Sebastian’s hand trembled when he took hold of the officer’s cock, and he made sure to place his other hand far enough down Webber’s thigh that he wouldn’t be considered a threat. He glanced up and the sight made him dizzy; this tall, masculine, fully dressed cop, towering over him, presenting his cock for service. Seb swallowed again and stroked him once, carefully, licking his lips. His eyes couldn’t help but go to the belt again but he took care to not look at the gun. At the officer’s other hip, a glint of metal caught his eye. It was a shiny, sturdy ring, holding the cop’s nightstick.

“Hey, you focus on what’s in front of you,” Webber said, reaching across and pulling the nightstick out of the metal ring. He put it down on Seb’s shoulder, not with any force behind it but it still felt very hard and heavy. It would hurt like hell to get hit with it, there was no doubt about that.

“And don’t be so gentle, give it a good go.”

Sebastian closed his hand tighter, steeling his resolve. Right. Not too gentle. With the weight of the nightstick on his shoulder he opened his mouth and leaned in, taking as much of the officer’s cock as he could manage into his mouth in one go.

“Fucking hell!”

The curse nearly made Sebastian smile, but he focused on staying as far down as he could, on the brink of uncomfortable with his pulse pounding in his ears and an excited tingling in his legs. When he finally needed to take a breath he pulled back and inhaled sharply, keeping his hand around the officer’s cock. The firm grip was no problem now that it was wet, his hand slid easily.

“Oh yeah, just like that...”

Webber nudged Seb forward with the nightstick and he leaned in again, supporting himself with one hand and working the other up and down the slick shaft while he sucked the head, pressing his tongue up as hard as he could. Seb kept his lips as tight around the cock as possible, feeling his face grow hot at the horribly revealing slurping noise he made every time he pulled back a little too far. The headlights of the car were like a spotlight on them and Seb could only imagine what the cop was seeing, what someone would see if they happened by right now.

Testing the waters, Seb slowed down and let the officer’s shift of the hips push his cock further inside his mouth before he softly pressed his teeth down against the shaft. The officer shuddered, pressing even deeper inside, and there was a warning tap of the nightstick against his shoulder. Alright, so a little gentler than that. Seb smiled to himself, moving his hand faster again, letting his mouth follow.

“Fuck, keep going...”

Under the panted encouragement he picked up the pace, relishing in the feel of the hot cock sliding between his lips, the saliva cooling quickly on his chin, even the sharp pinches of the gravel against his knees and the times Webber pushed in a little too far, a little too fast, when Seb almost gagged... his mind was spinning and he couldn’t dwell on thoughts of why, but his own cock was straining against his pants, throbbing hard.

While he knew this wasn’t strictly for his pleasure, Seb was just starting to consider touching himself when Officer Webber reached down and put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him back a little.

“Get up,” he ordered, sounding breathless. Seb’s legs were tense and his knees felt like they might be rubbed raw, and he stumbled a little when he stood up. As soon as he was upright Webber spun him around, pressing in close behind him and holding his hands behind his back.

“I’mma hazard a guess that this isn’t your first time getting out of a ticket like this, am I right?” he breathed, right next to Sebastian’s ear. Seb couldn’t stifle a low moan, and the officer’s grip on his wrists tightened. “Yeah, little too good at that, mate, a little too quick at offering badge service.”

He pushed Seb forward and steered him toward the passenger door of Seb’s car.

“Now, I’m only asking to be nice, let’s make that crystal fucking clear... we can either keep going, and I let you off, or...”

One hand kept the grip on his wrists, but Seb felt something pushing against his thigh, sliding up his leg and over his crotch before tapping twice, a sound of something hard against the button in his pants. The fucking nightstick.

“... or you let me fuck you, and I let you _get_ off.”

“Please,” Seb panted, and had he been any less turned on he might have been embarrassed about how quick he was to answer. “Please, I want you.”

 

With a low little laugh, Officer Webber pulled the passenger door open. The air rushing up from inside the car was still warmer than outside and smelled strangely familiar as the cop pushed him forward, making him put his hands on the roof of the car. Patting him down sloppily, he then reached around Seb and worked his button and zipper open, pulling his pants down. Seb shivered as the night air met naked skin, and the officer’s hand felt hot as it stroked over his ass.

“Nice,” he commented, slowly pulling Seb’s shorts down, leaving him exposed. “Very nice.” He spread him roughly and Seb’s cheeks heated up again, he closed his eyes and tilted his head forward as the cop explored him. His traitorous cock was still rock hard though, and he didn’t know which feeling was worse: what was, despite the whole thing being initiated by his own actions, happening, or that he was _this_ turned on by it.

“Get on the seat, spread your knees wide as you can,” Webber ordered, and Sebastian did as he was told, moving awkwardly with his pants around his ankles. “Watch your head,” the officer added, guiding Seb to kneel forward in the back seat.

“Up just a little bit.”

The nudge of the cool, smooth nightstick against the bare skin of his hip made Seb jerk, but then he complied, raising his hips. He was glad he could keep his head down, and between the loudness of his breaths and his heartbeat in his ears, Seb almost missed the little click that preceded slick fingers probing at his entrance before the warm, blunt head of a cock pressed against him.

When the warmth left him for a second Seb lifted his hips a little further up, wordlessly pleading with the officer to try again, to keep going.

“Calm down, I got ya.”

The voice was hard to hear, the words spoken above the roof of the car, but then the pressure was back, pushing against him, warm and slick.

“Bloody hell you’re tight.”

It was only muttered but for some reason Seb heard it clear as anything. Then he gasped as the fingers prodded at him again, opening him up a little further before pulling away. This time when he felt the officer’s cock, Seb tried to move to help him, adjusting his hips and back to let him in more easily. The hand holding on to his hip was shaking slightly; he obviously wasn’t the only one who was eager for this.

Webber kept going, pushing a little, then pulling back, then pushing a bit again, keeping one hand on Seb’s hip as if he knew Seb was tempted to push back to hurry things along. When he finally slid inside, Seb’s hands clenched at the seat of the car so hard he was surprised the fabric held. He moaned out loud and heard his voice quivering.

“Mark... please...”

“Give me a second, mate, or this’ll be over real soon.”

When the officer moved back Seb followed, not wanting him to slip out. The stretch of his cock was so good, everything was so good. Even the trapped feeling of his pants restricting the movement of his legs, the nightstick sliding against his leg, the exposed feeling of being bent over and fucked by the side of the road where anyone might happen upon them, it was all too good.

“I don’t care,” Seb whimpered. “Just do it, please!”

“Nah,” Webber replied, patting Seb’s hip almost consolingly, “gonna take a little longer with you.” He pulled Seb back and pitched his hips forward at the same time, making Seb gasp at being suddenly filled again. He held on to the seat and did his best to keep up, moaning every time his bare ass came into contact with the cop’s pants, the delicious feeling of being full and stretched by someone not even bothering to undress to fuck him was sending his mind reeling.

“At least a little bit longer,” the officer added, a little breathless with the effort of pounding into Sebastian again and again. “Then I might escort you down to the station, bet the guys would love to get their hands on you...”

Sebastian wailed as a hand took a firm hold of his cock, pumping him roughly and winding the heaviness in his stomach tight so fast it almost hurt, forcing his orgasm out of him. It was no use trying to keep up with the pace of the cop still fucking him hard, now chasing his own pleasure and reaching it before Seb was even done riding his own orgasm out. Webber pushed as far in as he could and Seb felt him spill his seed deep inside of him. Without thinking Seb tried to get up, his head finding the ceiling of the car with a dull thump before he settled back down, panting hard, his whole body burning hot. His heavy breaths were matched outside the car, the cop taking a moment to calm himself before slowly pulling out and standing up straight.

 

“Are you alright mate?” He helped guide Seb out of the back seat on shaky legs, and feeling suddenly very naked, Sebastian hurried to pull up his pants.

“Are you okay to drive?”

Seb nodded. He was still coming down, his pulse was still up and his cheeks were still hot, only heating up further under the officer’s searching gaze. Now that it was all said and done, he couldn’t wait to get home; he knew what was waiting for him there and he wanted it more than anything.

“You sure?”

Seb nodded again, making sure to look him in the eyes. Yes, he was fine to drive. He just wanted to get home.

The cop picked up his ticket book, scribbled something on the top page and tore it off.

“But...” Seb protested.

“My number,” the cop said with a grin. “In case you need it.”

Sebastian mutely accepted the paper and Officer Webber nodded at him before turning back to his own car.

“Drive safely now. And no more speeding, alright?”

Seb nodded once again, watching as the officer got into his car and turned out, driving past him, the headlights disappearing down the road. With a little sigh, he got into his own car and drove back home, the route now feeling unusually short.

 

When he pulled up to his house, he was surprised to find the lights off and the carport empty. He got out and went inside, flicking the lights on.

“Hello?” he called. There was no answer. He thought about going upstairs to check but he was already sure there was nobody home. Glancing toward the door again, he wrung his hands. He didn’t want to be alone right now. Not feeling quite in control of his own feet he started walking toward the kitchen, turning the lights on in there too. His phone was barely out of his pocket when he heard the front door open, and he rushed back to the hall.

“I’m so sorry mate, I had to...”

Mark stopped talking when Sebastian put his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He pressed in against him as close as he could, loving the feeling of Mark’s arms wrapping around him, holding him tight.

“I love you,” Seb said, speaking against Mark’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Sebby,” Mark said between kisses, not letting him go for a second. After a little while, Seb settled down, but still couldn’t quite let go of Mark, his hands going to Mark’s arm, his hand, his waist, needing to stay close.

“I had to get rid of the lights before driving into town, I’m sorry I was late.”

Seb shook his head, smiling.

“You were... you were so great.” He felt his insides stir, the familiar heat in his cheeks now that the heat of the moment was behind them and he was standing in the light, speaking soberly about it.

“I’m glad you thought so, mate... you were pretty amazing yourself.” He stroked Seb’s arms, smiling softly. “Now, let’s get cleaned up and get to bed, yeah?”

With Seb staying so close, Mark almost tripped over him when he’d taken his shoes off and started toward the stairs.

“Alright then mate, come on.” He patted Seb on the behind to get him going, and then steered him up the stairs in front of him.

 

Mark helped to undress him and they left their clothes on the floor, stepping into the shower together. The water warmed his skin and when Mark started soaping up his shoulders and the back of his neck, Sebastian was sure his knees might just give out. He tilted his head forward and enjoyed himself as long as he dared before turning around and doing the same for Mark, soaping him up and letting his hands roam. It wasn’t until Mark stepped out and grabbed a towel, holding it up for him to step into, that Seb realized they hadn’t spoken the whole time. He tried to think of something to say, but the whole time they dried off he kept drawing blanks. He just wanted to stay close to Mark.

It wasn’t until they were in bed, nestled close together under the covers, that something came to mind. He raised his head a little from Mark’s arm, just to make sure he was still awake. When he was met with a curious look he couldn’t help but smile and move up to give Mark a little kiss.

“Why did you give me the note?”

Mark laughed softly.

“Thought it was a nice touch.” He kissed Seb’s head. “In case you wanted to get a hold of _Officer Webber_ some other time.”

Sebastian pressed his legs together and smiled, but lay back down on Mark’s arm.  It was too soon to delve into such thoughts, given what he’d only just experienced. After a little while another thought hit him, and he raised his head again.

“Where did you get all the stuff?”

“The stuff?”

“The police-things,” Seb clarified, lying back down. Mark chuckled, giving him a squeeze.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Oh come on, you have to say.”

“No I don’t,” Mark teased. “You seemed to like it though...” He turned over so he was face to face with Sebastian and softly stroked his side. He had very much enjoyed their little game, but wanted to make sure Seb felt the same way.

“I did,” Seb confessed. It had been hard for him to admit the kind of role play he might be interested in, and they had started small, neither suspecting it would end up where it had tonight. Now he cautiously looked up at Mark and was met with a smile.

“That’s good.”

The simple statement helped to settle Seb’s worries a bit. He turned over in Mark’s hold, preferring to be the little spoon, and shuffled back until they were as close as they could be.

“Do you still have it?” he said after the room had been silent for a little while. Chuckling, Mark kissed the back of his neck.

“Maybe. But isn’t it my turn to think of something now?”

“Yeah, it is,” Seb said, feeling his eyelids growing heavier after an eventful evening, a nice warm shower, and the security of his lover’s arms. “Do you have any ideas?”

Mark shifted around a little to get comfortable.

“I’ll think of something,” he mumbled.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
